


End This Way

by eira



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mention of torture, References to Suicide, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eira/pseuds/eira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson had never imagined that his adventure with Sherlock Holmes would end this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End This Way

John Watson had never imagined that his adventure with Sherlock Holmes would end this way. Granted, he'd long abandoned the delusion of normal ending, that nice daydream about him getting married and having some kids; of Sherlock visiting every other weekends, regaling the little ones with stories of their past adventures, scowling as the call him Uncle Sherly but answer to the nickname nevertheless; of him visiting Sherlock now and then, protesting that he had jobs but coming still when the man say he need his help; of them giving eulogy for whoever pass away in their sleep first.

No, living this dangerous lifestyle, it wouldn't surprise John if he woke up one morning to the news that a fisherman found Sherlock's body floating in a loch in Scotland, nearly unrecognisable because it was half eaten by the fishes. He wouldn't be surprised if he found himself tied on a cold table as he realised that it was his own scream he's hearing, and it was his own leg he's staring at, torn off on the floor. His perfect dream would be them dying in a chase, adrenaline still flowing as they bleed to death, breathing their last breath in all their glory and childlike glee.

But never, never had he imagined it would end this way. With Sherlock throwing himself from that building that he now loves and hates; after all, it was the building where they first and last met. Never did he imagine that he would stand there, helpless and _useless_ as his best friend called him to say goodbye before falling to his own death, not as a hero he was but as a _fraud_.

When John closed his eyes, he could still see Sherlock, laying there on the pavement in his pool of blood. John still couldn't understand why he did it. As he woke up crying every morning, he tried to think why Sherlock did it, to find reasons and answers so he could get some sort of closure. But he had found neither.

And he's sure he never would.


End file.
